Fairy Falls
by Xx-Kylie-B-xX
Summary: Its Fairy Falls and here we have dipper, Mabel, Stan , ford, and the rest all as fairies. maybe billdip? this is also on my wattpad account
1. preview and intro of me

OK im obsessed with BTS, there like so awesome! Go! V!. anyways so this story i thought is sorta not too different from gravity...actually its pretty different dont know if there's any other stories like this but, this is my ideas and stuff. so tell me should i continue? ill post a preview :

lying down i laze my days away, just looking at the cloudless azure sky. its warm embracing colors and the strong smell of the sunflowers makes me sleepy. Summer is really here"sigh" i close my eyes and begin to doze off. if only all my troubles could disappear as name is Mason pines, along with me i was born with my sister Mabel. im a Fairy.. or Fays as the older people say...im of the pines, Kin-Folk to my great uncle- er Uncles my birth-mate is my sister Mabel, were actually twins, but we couldn't be any more different. shes like the sun vibrant, bright, and cheerful. i think im more like the moon quiet, not so noticed and maybe unappreciated. even though both of us resemble each other, our actions couldn't be any more different.

So what do you think? If I do continue should I make it bill dip should I not what do you think?  
Just leave a review or a like,and I'll be here eating cake

::.゜ .[~~]

(*゜∀゜) [~~~~~~]  
ノ つ━━━━━  
～ ノ  
(/ J


	2. We Of The Fay

**OK hears my first chapter thanx for reading (^_^) i hope you like it its kinda fun to write this, so i hope you think its fun to read.**

Dipper P.O.V

I wake to the sun gleaming in my burrow. Another day is here I don't like it ugh cause everyday Mabel-."cmoooon dip-dop time to get up" my sister flies in jumping on top of me "Mabel stop I'm trying to sleep"I pull the covers up over my head. "hey its not my fault you stayed up all night reading Great uncle fords diary"."OK 1 its not a diary its a Journal 2 Its not stupid and 3 that's the mans life work you just criticized" I pull the covers down and look at her." Oooh dipper! Quit analyzing everything I say, besides you have to get up. The council is calling a meeting"."so just relay the message back too me im tired" I begin to pull the covers back over my head,the obtrusive sun shining just a little to bright at the moment. I feel the covers ripped out of my hands and a firm grip on my ankle. " . -bro we got to go its a mandatory meeting of all the fay...well that's what great-uncle ford said so you know it's a serious problem". She yanks my foot and I'm pulled from my warm haven having it replaced with the cold impact of the my floor."OOF" My butt hits the ground. "I'm up I'm up...geez all you had to do was ask" I turn and look at my sister only to meet with my pillow hitting my face. "Take that" I hear her giggles as I leave the room to Change. shell never change i think as a small smile reaches my lips. as im coming back into my room I'm pulled with enough force I'm surprised my shoulder wasn't dislocated ."we have to hurry dipper" "Ah Mabel, if it's ok with you I'd like to keep my arm connected to my shoulder" her grip lessens and she slows her pace just a little bit. As she jumps out I see her glittering wings as they sparkle pink really suits her I think. I follow after a little less enthusiastic about the meeting. I wonder what makes it so bad it requires everyone to attend? As I near the council hall( no idea if that makes senses) I hear the noisy chatter as everyone is trying to guess the same thing I am. Approaching the entrance I see the council members with grim faces. I find a seat beside my sister and wait for it to start."ahem" the leaders soft voice shuts everyone up. "Hello everyone how you all doing today" Leader Tyler's cheery voice echoes throughout the quiet room. "A few people answer but everyone feels the tension from the councilman." Now I know we all called a mandatory meeting but I don't want you people getting all worried" "Yes, panicking won't help anyone" Great-uncle Fords voice adds. They all look at each other and Fiddleford stands up " This is only a warning, There's been sightings of Dark Faerie We-" "How is that not something to panic over!" "Yeah!What do they want!?" We're all gonna die!" I cover my ears from all the shrill yelling each persons voice melding into one."Shut it!" Grunkle Stan's Voice bellows out shutting everyone up some people shocked over it I'm not complaining though it did what it was intended to do. All the council members give Grunkle Stan an unimpressed face. "Ok listen we don't want you to panic. We are taking all necessary precautions to ensure our safety"Great uncle Ford follows up with "like what!?" Some one shouts. "We are patrolling the borders and we have our best people reinforcing our barriers, we also ask that people take precaution when going out and to try to travel in groups...we have also issued a curfew for anyone under 18 and for people who can't defend themselves it will take affect at 9 every evening."some complaints were heard from the younger people but no one voiced it. As the meeting progressed and people voiced their own opinions it was eventually settled and the towns people left satisfied and feeling safe with everything. Mabel and I ran up to our Great-Uncles each with varying Questions. As I opened my mouth Mabel shouted out "We really can't go out" I pouted a little but looked to my great-uncles for answers. "Yes we can't have anyone hurt from the dark fae, they are not a good kind and have no qualms with hurting us". "But great uncle Ford..." Mabel began to whine. "No now go play" our Grunkle Stan shoving us out."but great uncle Ford-" I began only to have the door shut in my face. "Well let's go take in that summer air dip" I watch a able flies off, to hang with her friends no doubt. As I see her face from my sight I look back to the door. They never listen to me I think as I fly off to my bed I'm tired.

 **So I decide to end it here thanx for reading I hope this was a good first chapter comment if you want and like if u like**  
 **(=^_^=)/~Baiii**


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Hey I'm back and I'm ready for another chapter. Yes!(~)b I also realize that in the previous chapter it cut of abruptly that's cause it didn't publish all of it and what I wrote didn't work so I just quickly put that brief ending to it...ok I'm taking up a lot of your time...here it is chapter 2**

I was watching out my window "sigh" stupid curfew. Why did this have to happen, it irked me to no end. I was watching all the Fairies that were affected heading back to their homes. What sucked the most was that tonight, I had planned to go out to look for some of the things I saw in Fords journal. There were so many things out there he'd seen and it made it made me see that my life up till now was so boring. I wanted to explore the forest too and maybe even go further, which got me thinking of the reason why there's a curfew the dark fairies, there wasn't much information about the dark fairies in fords journal. Well besides the basics looking at the picture there's not much difference between us and them. So what makes them evil or dark? I sigh louder all this did was make curious about them I begin reading the page their page again ford didn't really have a lot of information on them understandable. Until I hear a knock at my door its quiet and slow at first when I took too long to answer it became more rapid I look at the clock. Who is that its like 10 it could be great uncle Ford. I begin opening the door before I'm pushed back from the force of it. "Mabel!?...what are you doing here?" "Shhh dipper quit yelling do you want to get caught" "Me!" "Shhh!" she covers my mouth pushing her hands away. "Mabel what are you doing there's a curfew in affect do you want to get in trouble" rolling her eyes she laughs a little "Oh dipper don't be such a worrywart, were fine we didn't get caught" my eyes widen "We?" She goes quiet catching her mistake. "Okay so there might be more than a few of us who snuck out...don't tell ford please" she puts her hands together begging me "relax I'm not going to tell" she sighs and begins jumping up and down with excitement. "I knew you were cool like that" she runs back outside and comes in with the other people I'm assuming. When I see her peak back in she gives me a look and comes in and the rest soon piling in.  
After Mabel comes in then Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Thompson, and Wendy. I inwardly sigh you know when these guys are involved there's going to be trouble there the reason I'm banned from the Some places in town. "So what exactly are you guys planning?" I ask crossing my arms I mean I'm no snitch but it doesn't mean I want to join in on their plans, and I'm not sure why Mable does. All their faces range from mock to pleading "C'mon dipper be cool" "yeah where's Dr. Fun-times?" Nate and Lee complain to me. You know if I started caring again about what people thought of me, their peer pressure might have goaded me into it. Learned my lesson not to listen to that little voice in my head that wanted to impress them. I'm not some 12 year old kid that needs to impress anyone but myself...and maybe great uncle ford. "See I told you he wouldn't be cool enough" Robbie scoffed "dipper" Wendy started to plead with me, Tambry not really caring. Trying not to roll my eyes at their antics "Yea, yea I don't care what your doing just shut my door on the way out" I start turning around walking away thinking they'll probably egg the council office or something." Mabel speaks up "were breaking curfew and sneaking past the border, for some fun" stopping in my tracks I weigh the cons and pros of this plan. I'm not all that interested in their 'fun' but leaving the border...where all the things in the journal are...that was something I really wanted to explore, some of the things I was desperately wanting to see .  
Con: its the stupidest most foolhardy plan conceived by them where we could all windup dead, we were only 15/16 with a little grasp on our magic, pro:I'd get that chance to explore like I wanted, mostly the nocturnal things out there and it is a full moon so there's a bigger chance of seeing something more rare. A few agonizing minutes pass and I made my decision. My curiosity for the unknown winning over my common sense I turned around with a mischievous smirk I reply "what's the plan?" They stare dumbfounded before they breakout in cheers and laughs Nate and Lee patting my back little to hard. Some small part of my mind knew this could probably kill me or worse get me in trouble with Great uncle ford, but screw my logic and reasoning At this point I didn't care, not even if ford found out, not like he listened to me or answered any of my questions.  
 **And here's the next chapter, so give me a like, a comment, and an opinion. I wasn't too sure on it seeing as I can't put my full focus into it. But I hope its good if there's any thing you don't like just tell me and explain why cause I real wanna improve on my writing or something. (ˇ_ˇ'!l) Not that I care or anything...lol jokes thanx for reading ( _ _ ) ...But seriously does this make any sense to you guys?** **P.s does it feel rushed? P.s.s** **don't** **own the art at all also now imagine they have wings and are a little older looking like 15 ha-ha Kay Thanx**


	4. Satisfaction Brought it Back

And here's the next chapter, tell me what you think about it give your opinion and tell me what you think I want your honest honest opinion on this chapter. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧✧*。ヾ(｡﹏｡)ﾉﾞ✧*。also its so hard to find drawings of them as fairies like sooo hard.  
As they told me they were ready to head out, I almost regretted saying yes...almost. we all waited for the lights to go out from the houses around us. Then we each quietly made our way to the gates, they hardly opened.  
Only authorized personal could leave the village. That was either someone from the high council or a courier with a message for this council. Awhile back that probably would have been a job I'd want now, now I want to do what ford did. To just wander the forest recording all the things I see. It did sound crazy to some people just not me. I mean no one ever leaves the village. "Stop" I looked ahead at Wendy's loud whisper. She turned back to us making unnecessary hand signs I smiled a little at them. "OK now who has any ways to get past the guard?" My eyes narrowed some "wait you came here without a plan"?" I asked a little close to yelling it out. "Chill dipper we figured we could wing it...he he he" Wendy looked at me with a little guilt. OK no that was beyond being a stupid plan,it was bordering on moronic. I sigh louder I can't believe I didn't even ask for their plan, when I was still in my room away from all the danger of getting caught. when I looked around they all still looked clueless as to how to get out of this. OK how do we get out without getting caught? Looking at the guards I see them asleep, wow trust someone to not fall asleep and they'll do just that. Well That took care of the first part of the plan. Looking at the people around me a small idea popped into my head. "Mabel do you still carry your grappling hook with you?" She turned and looked at blubs and durland asleep next to each other a small smirk appearing. "Always Bro-bro". Now all we had to do was open the gates and get each person out, before either getting caught or waking them its a simple enough plan in theory. However we had the now daunting task of pulling it off. "So who's going to be the one to open the gate?" Before we could decide Mabel took of without thinking first. after a moment we see her pull up on the roof. Giving us a thumbs up pulls the trigger it hooks onto a strong enough place that can support her weight. She begins to lower herself down into the guards small station and reaches for the lever. We all begin tiptoeing to the door as they slowly open. All our eyes widen and the sight before us. I never realized how small our village was. I hear my sister walk up beside me and the gate closes us out. "Don't mean to be a downer but how are we gonna get back in?" I turn to everyone as they all shrug. Figures... oh well I suppose well cross that Bridge when we get to it. We all begin a quick flight into the green foliage from the trees around us. It really makes me wish I never had to go back to the confines of the place I call home. It feels more like a prison. We land on a stump and all fall into small groups each venturing off and doing different things. I watch everyone pair up as I remain alone. Taking my turn to stare in awe at everything around me. What should I do maybe I'll look for one of the creatures in the book. Ooh how about a pixie, or maybe I could find some of those creatures that come around during the full moon. Lost in my musings and thoughts I failed to hear Mabel calling me. That is until I'm quite literally shoved. "What!? That hurt Ma-" she covers my mouth. She then point to some bushes. Pulling her hand away "wow! Fascinating Mabel". Glaring at me "no stupid beyond those bushes" curiosity getting the better of me again I flitter my way to them. Everyone else is already peeking at whatever is so interesting. I gasp when I see whats there. Humans! Its humans were that close to them. I begin studying them comparing the notes that Great uncle ford wrote. There's seems to be two of them. Both blonde and they seem to be arguing. "Just admit it already you got us lost" the girl said. "No, I didn't! I'm just not certain were we are. Don't worry though things are starting to look familiar". The girl gives him a unimpressed look"you've been saying that for the last hour". Avoiding her eyes he begins reading the paper in his hand. "Gideon I swear this is last time I go camping with you I swear". As all of us watch, I feel a little bad for them. I mean they are only human but they also look pretty tired. I turn and look at the others "should we help them" Mabel asks. "What I ain't helping these things!" Robbie says back. "Robbie these are humans not things" I know he spent his entire life sheltered. Heck I'm the same as him but still he just grates on my nerves. "OK I don't want to help these Humans!"he says the word like its a curse. "and they got themselves lost, why bother?". we necessarily dont have to help but It just weighs heavily on my mind. We shouldn't but its the right thing to do.  
Mabel looks at everyone "well I'm helping". She starts flying out towards them quietly observing them at first. "Hi" she then bursts out saying. "Who said that!?" The humans jump frantically searching for the person who spoke. "I did" Mabel's cheery voice replied. The humans turn to look at Mabel. For a moment its quiet then one of them reply's " as I live and breathe its a fairy" he turns to the girl. " I told you they was real! I told you Ha" the boy shouts at the girl She rolled her eyes and snorts. "score one for you, but I'm still was ahead of you when it comes to being right" she gives Him a pointed look. As he begins to pout Mabel speaks again. "So you not gonna hurt us?" They look at each other and back to Mabel shaking their heads. Mabel looks back at us"Its OK guys they said they won't hurt us" we look at each other. And then when no one moves I come out the rest I hear follow suit. "Whoa" I hear the boy say. When were all gathered the boy asks "who are you?". "Isn't it rude to aka before introducing yourselves first" I ask back. "Oh"he blushes a little"I'm Gideon and this is my cousin Pacifica". He looks at us. "I'm Mabel" "I'm Dipper" looking at the others. "I'm Wendy" "...Tambry" "im Nate and His names lee" "my names Thompson" We look at Robbie and Wendy elbows him "Robbie". we all look at each other not sure how to continue. "so you're lost?" Mabel asks

so im gonna end it here im so proud of myself for doing this ya me * pats myself on back*so here's the next chapter as always please review and give your opinion if you have any like it if you do and thanx for reading. Bye~(=^-^=)/

P.S 1290 words go me!O(^_^)O


End file.
